Past Lives
by Daughter of Eve1
Summary: One chapter story. Clex. Future fic I guess AU. Please review. Constructively.


Lex Luthor was on his fourth wife. It had been 12 years since he drove off the bridge in Smallville, Kansas, and 7 years since he left the town for good. His first wife had been a mistake, partly because he's dad forced him into it, partly because he was still in love with someone else. Needless to say when dear old dad died from a brain aneurysm a year later, so did the marriage. She knew better then to drag it to court, the smart woman had taken the money offered to her and disappeared. That had been six years ago.  
  
His next marriage lasted only 7 months, she became pregnant with a girl and Lex had no desire to be a father. She was also smart, and left quietly.  
  
Wife number three came two years later and Lex thought he had finally found someone that could fill the void of so many years. But she betrayed him, tried to make money off a tell all book. The book never happened, she's still listed as a missing person.  
  
Now Lex Luthor was bored with wife number four. A pretty face with not much upstairs. She liked to shop and spend Lex's billions on the latest fashions and to decorate their home. Home, that was funny, a pent house in a building Lex owned was not home. Only one place on this earth deserved that title, Smallville. As much as he loathed that town when he first arrived, he came to love it. All because of one man, one angel, Clark Kent. That was the last time he was happy, when he was with Clark.  
  
It was the best and worst event of Lex's life, falling in love with that farm boy. Best because it was beautiful, pure love, worst because he knew it would end.  
  
Lex could not understand how exactly it happened. He had fallen in love and Clark loved him back. Clark showed him a love that had no alterative motive, no business deal behind it. Hi love for Clark was thousands times greater then what he felt for Victoria and back then he thought he loved her.  
  
Clark had been in his sophomore year of high school when it happened but really it had been building inside him since the crash. Lana and Clark were friends and no matter how hard Lex pushed they would be nothing more. Suddenly Lex realized he was pushing Clark towards Lana so he would be untouchable. Even more so then a fifteen year old that had just turned sixteen should be.  
  
Clark was always in Lex's thought. Clark was Lex's best friend, only friend but Lex wanted more then that. He wanted to touch the boy's skin, lick those lips, and feel him move under him. Thoughts like that made him smile and frown at the same time. That was a long time ago. Yet Lex's thought became one tracked.  
  
Clark had kissed him first. It had happened in the winter of his sophomore year. It was unexpected and fumbled and shy but once Lex took over, guiding his mouth it was the most passionate kiss Lex had ever experienced. Never ending, but eventually they had to breath, or at least Lex did, Clark whimpered, actually whimpered as Lex pulled away. That's how it began, an affair that lasted three year, almost half that time in secret. They were both good at keeping secrets.  
  
The secrets between them however vanished. Clark told Lex about his secrets, his powers; Lex let Clark into his fears, his demons and his feelings of guilt over wishing his brother dead and then it actually happening. It was perfect.  
  
When Clark's parents found out hell broke lose for about a week, a week that Clark spent at Lex's. Clark was almost 18 then and his parents realized he was an adult; they could accept or lose him. Soon, Lex came to be a close friend of the family, even Jonathan warmed up to him…a bit.  
  
For Clark's graduation Lex through a big party. Clark had spent the night and they had made love until sunrise. Then the phone rang. It was the beginning of the end. Jonathan had had a heart attack. He was in the hospital for weeks. Lex had done what he could, hired help for the farm, called in the best doctors, and comforted Clark. Jonathan couldn't keep up with the farm, the bank was going to foreclose so Lex bought it and then signed it over to Clark. Clark and he started to drift apart. Clark was taking classes at the community college, the demands Lionel put on Lex were increasing. They barely saw each other and then Lionel announced that his son would be marrying Amanda Sewell. Dad's little announcement was the first Lex ever heard of it. Lionel would not let him refuse.  
  
Lex had moved out of Smallville, leaving Clark enough money to go to finish college, and help for the farm. It ended in a screaming match any way. Clark was angry; he even punched a whole in the wall, the solid stonewall. Lex didn't se Clark for almost four years.  
  
In Metropolis, Lex caught his first sight of Clark, as a reporter, with ridiculous glasses on. Their gaze met for a heart beat and then he was gone. The next time Lex had to take a double take. Clark was in blue tights, red cape, and the symbol of Alexander the Great on his chest; he was dubbed Superman. Every time he saw him as Superman or Clark Kent, Lex felt pain for having let something so beautiful get away. He was tempted many times to tell Clark's secret, out of spite, to make the pain go away, to hate him instead of loving him but he never did. Whenever Clark spoke to him as the reporter there was no emotion in his voice no love behind his eyes and Lex tried to keep the same face.  
  
Lex couldn't tell you why he was standing outside Clark's apartment. The hole in the wall showed that most of Clark's money went home. Of course he would never use the powers he was given to make any money. Lex hesitated and knocked.  
  
The surprised look on Clark's face told Lex he did not look through the door before opening. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Clark." Lex sidestepped him, entering the loft. Clark didn't look a day past graduation. Lex hadn't changed much either. Lex took a moment to drink in the sight of him, alone without the distraction of a troubled world or Lois Lane.  
  
"What do you want Luthor?"  
  
Lex cringed, he hated the way his last name sounded on his ex-lovers lips. Clark never called him Luthor knew he was so much more then that. Clark saw this and a moment of pain shown through his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing Clark, talk to you without the world listening."  
  
Clark sighed. "There's really nothing to talk about…Lex…you made your choice a long time ago."  
  
"But it really wasn't my choice."  
  
"You couldn't stand up to him, tell him that you…that you…"  
  
"Loved you." Voice so soft.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's complicated Clark, I wanted to so many times but I was afraid of what he would do to you, to your family."  
  
"Then he died."  
  
"And you wouldn't speak to me."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Dad died." Clark's voice cracked, his back towards Lex.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Nine months ago."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Why didn't anyone tell him, he wasn't use to not knowing things. Someone was going to be in trouble for that over sight.  
  
"I had other things to worry about Lex." The world didn't revolve around you Lex.  
  
"Martha?"  
  
"Mom's fine, well as fine as she could be. She moved off the farm. Lives in town in Smallville, in a smaller house."  
  
"The farm?"  
  
"Sold it."  
  
Someone was in very big trouble.  
  
Silence again. Lex walked over to Clark and put his hand between Clark's shoulder blades and rubbed. Clark moved away. "Don't."  
  
"When did Superman come into play?" Lex couldn't help but ask.  
  
A small smile played on Clark's lips. "Mom and Dad came up with the custom, I just wanted to help people….  
  
"And the symbol?"  
  
"……"  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Thank you by the way."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"I never would Clark."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you Clark, I needed to see you."  
  
"How's wife number four?"  
  
"Have to keep up appearances."  
  
Clark snorted. He sat down finally on his couch, without waiting to be invited Lex sat next to him.  
  
"How does a multi-billionaire go any where without someone following?"  
  
"I make sure most of my private life stays private, the media only knows what I let them know."  
  
Lex was looking at Clark, studying him, memorizing his face as if it wasn't already etched in his memory. "What?" Clark asked after a few minutes.  
  
"You are still so beautiful."  
  
"Lex…"  
  
"I mean it Clark, that was one of the worst mistakes, letting you go."  
  
"Letting me go?"  
  
"If I had asked you to move in with me, had you go to Metropolis University, told my father to go to hell no matter what he would have done to the farm, you would have."  
  
"You sound so sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
Clark sighed. "You're right. I was so in love with you."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Clark looked directly in Lex's eyes. The stare made shivers go straight down Lex's spine. "We are both different people than we were in Smallville."  
  
"I don't think so Clark, you are exactly the same."  
  
Lex leaned in a kissed Clark very gently on the lips. It reminded Lex of their first kiss, except he was the one who was hesitant. Clark kissed him back just as carefully but the pulled away. His eyes squeezed shut, lips pursed, like he was holding back tears.  
  
"Next to my father dying, you leaving me was the worst moment in my life Lex, I can't go through that again."  
  
"You won't have to Clark. I want you. I need you in my life; you were the only thing that ever kept me safe. You were the only one who saw me more then a Luthor. Your love was the best thing in my life."  
  
Clark kissed Lex whispering, "Please mean that." The kiss deepened becoming passionate and needy. Clark moaned under the kiss like he had so many times before. Lex always made him lose his control, relax like he was never able to before. It had almost hurt Lex the first time they made love. Clark apologized so many times for that and it took awhile for Clark to be comfortable again.  
  
"I missed you." Lex sighed breaking away.  
  
Clark wasn't about to break contact and kissed Lex's neck. He needed to be close to someone, for someone to make him feel human again. Lex's arms were around him rubbing his back.  
  
"Clark." As Clark sucked his collarbone lightly.  
  
"Stay Lex, please stay."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Their lips met again and it was like no time passed. Clark knew exactly what to do to make Lex moan beneath him, the gentle plays of the tongue, and the soft nips on the bottom lip. Lex then grabbed hold of Clark's ear lobe with his teeth and bite down. Clark's hands scrambled, trying to get Lex's shirt off. He touched the hot skin he found underneath, stroking the smoothness and just looking at the pure white color. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the taunt stomach.  
  
Lex hissed, biting down on his lip, god how he missed this. This was the love, the intimacy he never shared with his wives, with any other person. That made him think of Jennie but he quickly pushed his newest wife out of his mine. Wasn't hard to do when Clark bite down on his nipple driving any whole thoughts right out of his head.  
  
Lex tugged on Clark's shirt, Clark got the hint and took off his shirt. His body was perfect in Lex's eyes. His muscles still as prominent as when he was working on the farm. Lex allowed his eyes to drink him in. They kissed again; the kisses become more feverish, more wanting. Lex felt how much Clark wanted him pressing against his thigh.  
  
Lex tried to shift them so that he was on top but Clark wasn't about to give up control. Lex liked that about Clark. He found out early on how possessive and dominant the boy could be in bed. He wasn't a boy any more though. Clark was working his way down to Lex's navel, nuzzled against Lex's crotch just breathing him in. It turned Lex on even more and if it was possible he could feel himself getting harder.  
  
Clark took off Lex's slacks. The soft material peeled off his skin leaving him in his boxer briefs. Clark pulled off his socks, running his finger down the curve of his in step. He surprised Lex when he took his toes in his mouth. Lex watched as the man before him sucked on his toes, eyes closed, mouth wet. God Lex could come right then and there, instead he sat up and forced Clark down, climbing on top of him he stripped Clark of his pants and just touched everywhere. His fingers dragged over his neck, petting the beautiful creature beneath him. He then let his nails drag over his chest and stomach swirling in circles. Clark's eyes were open and just watched him. He then cupped him in his hand receiving a sigh of anticipation.  
  
Lex's fingers teased under the elastic waistband of Clark's boxers, but only for a moment. This was not the time for teasing.  
  
When Clark was naked laying before him Lex couldn't help but smile. This was his, his Clark, his love, and he wasn't going to do anything to make this go away.  
  
"Oh god Lex." His voice was strained, wanting. Lex could not deny that voice.  
  
His mouth moved in familiar rhythms, sucking, licking and then sucking again. He knew how fast, how deep, when to make noises in the back of his throat. He knew Clark. Clark came in his mouth. Lex remembered this taste, drank it, savored it.  
  
"Clark please." Lex was asking for permission. He was so hard.  
  
"Yes... Lex… I need… make love to me."  
  
Lex slick only with precum knew he wouldn't hurt the man who lay under him. Pressing inside Clark he was enveloped with the familiar warmth, tightness. At first he didn't move, just remembering the feeling, letting all the times they made love wash into his consciousness. Clark rotated his hips against him wanting him to begin and Lex was not one to deny Clark.  
  
The noises he heard from Clark were like the ones in his dreams, from a distant past. Clark was hard again, pumping himself in his fist, moaning Lex's name as he pushed harder and harder. It was over to quickly for both of them. Clark spilling seed over his hand and chest, Lex emptying into his lover. They lay still trying to get their body's to calm, the shaking to stop, breathing to steady. Lex lay on his lover's chest not carrying about the mess, listening to his heart.  
  
"I love you." Lex whispered.  
  
"God Lex."  
  
Lex looked up and kissed Clark softly on the lips. "Why did we ever leave?"  
  
"Life got complicated."  
  
"It still is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"God I hope not."  
  
Arms tightened around him, Lex pressed into Clark's body, feeling his heat, just smelling him.  
  
"How will it work?"  
  
"Shhh, please Lex, just stay right now, let it be right now."  
  
Lex wouldn't deny Clark anything.  
  
Lex would give Clark everything.  
  
Clark held tighter as the light outside dimmed into darkness, as night fell, and he prayed that morning would never come.  
  
Past lives fade into the present leaving the future uncertain but there is only tonight, and may tonight last forever. 


End file.
